Through green eyes
by Icefang Med Cat
Summary: When Palmwind gets caught in a twoleg carrier to be taken away, a young kittypet comes to his rescue. Palmwind comes too really like this cat, but it is against the warrior code to love kittypets. And when Dawnstar finds out, what will happen to Palmwind?
1. Prologue

**Through these eyes**

Summary: When Palmwind gets caught in a twoleg carrier to be taken away, a young kittypet comes to his rescue. Palmwind comes too really like this cat, but it is against the warrior code to love a kittypet. And when Dawnstar finds out, what will happen to Palmwind?

**(Authors note: I hope you likey this one! Please R&R this story and all of my other ones!)**

**SkyClan**

Leader- Dawnstar- a ginger she cat with yellow eyes

Deputy- Hummingwing- a white she cat with a black nose

Medicine cat- Leafblossom- a brown she cat with black paws and green eyes

Warriors- Palmwind- a long haired grey tom with green eyes

Brookwater- a grey she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Brackenpelt- a golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes- Puffyflower's mate

Lemonberry- a tortoise she-cat with yellow eyes

Darkcloud- A black tabby tom with blue eyes- Creamtail's mate

Apprentices- Tulippaw- a light ginger she-cat with red eyes- mentor- Leafblossom

Horsepaw- a brown tom with black paws and amber eyes- mentor- Brookwater

Rabbitpaw- a white she-cat with blue eyes- mentor- Palmwind

Dragonpaw- a black tom with a white underbelly and brown eyes- mentor- Brackenpelt

Queens- Puffytail- a white she-cat with yellow eyes

Creamflower- a brown she-cat with a cream tail-tip

Kits- Bellkit- a light ginger she-cat with blue eyes- Puffyflower's kit

Fishkit- an unusual silver tom with blue eyes- Puffyflower's kit

Rosekit- a red-orange she cat with green eyes- Creamtail's kit

Seedkit- identical twin of Rosekit- Creamtail's kit

Ribbonkit- a brown tom with yellow eyes- Creamtail's kit

Elders- Thornfur- a brown tabby tom with black stripes

**Prologue**

"Hey, long time no see!" A grey tom with green eyes walked to a kittypet nest.

"Hey." A black and white kittypet walked to the grey tom. "How are things going with the clan?"

"They haven't found out yet." The tom stared down. "But if they do…"

"If they do, you can stay with me." The kittypet soothed.

The tom obviously wanted to change the subject. "So, how long do you think?" He said.

"I would say a week." The kittypet said, and the tom turned his head to the side. "I fourth of a moon." She corrected herself.

"That soon?" The tom stared at the kittypet unbelievably.

"Yes, Palmwind, that soon." The kittypet said. "I'm so happy."

Palmwind licked the kittypet's ear. "I love you, Crystal." He said.

Crystal pulled away. "I have to go. My owners are calling me." She turned away, and yelled over her shoulder, "Be careful."

"I will." Palmwind whispered. He walked back to his clan, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1, Saving

**(Authors note: This story is going to start BEFORE Palmwind met Crystal. Hope you likey, please review! And, sorry, but I forgot to add the cats outside of the clan, so I will do that now.**

**Cats outside the clan**

Crystal- a long haired black and white she-cat

Patch- a cream she-cat with black and brown patches of fur

**And, finally, these chapters are going to be shorter than my other stories, short chappies!)**

**Palmwind POV**

Palmwind was just on the trail of a nice juicy mouse. He pounced up, and onto the mouse. But the mouse darted away. "Darn!" He spat. "I can swear to StarClan that these prey just keep getting faster and faster!" He looked down at his paws. "Dawnstar isn't reacting very well to this whole short-on-prey thing. She'll get mad if I don't bring home lots of prey." He walked towards the kittypet place. He knew that prey was pretty good at the end of the territory. As he walked there, he smelled twoleg. He wrinkled his nose and shut his eyes. But as he did so, he was lifted into the air.

Palmwind was in trouble. He struggled to get free, but the twoleg had him in it's grasp hard. "Let me go!" He yelled. But he didn't succeed, and was put into a box.

Palmwind sighed. "I guess this is my fault." He sat down, looking glum, when he heard a scratching sound from outside the box.

"I'll get you out!" A voice said. "No cat deserves to be in this thing!" The cat managed to rip a hole in the box, and Palmwind squeezed through it.

He sniffed the air. "A kittypet saved me?" He looked at the she-cat, who was black and white.

The cat smiled. "No cat deserves that horrible fate. I hate it in those boxes." She gave Palmwind a long look in the eye. "I'm Crystal." She finally said.

"I'm Palmwind." Palmwind pulled away from her gaze. "Listen, I should get back to my clan. Thanks for saving me, Crystal." Palmwind darted away.

**Crystal POV**

Crystal walked away, where she met her friend, Patch, on the fence.

Patch snorted. "What was that all about?"

Crystal stared at Patch. "I didn't want to watch that cat suffer." She explained.

"That was a forest cat!" Patch said. "We were told to stay away from them! You heard about them, they are mean, and they hate us!"

"He seemed pretty nice to me." Crystal sighed. "I hope I get to see him again."


	3. Chapter 2, What to do?

**Palmwind POV**

Palmwind was walking just outside of SkyClan territory, wondering what to do.

"Hey, Palmwind!" Purpleeyes called to him. "You look troubled. Is something wrong?"

"No, well… yes. A twoleg captured me, and a kittypet saved me. And now I smell like twoleg, and I don't want to tell the clan what happened, because I don't want them to think I need kittypet help. What should I do?" Palmwind asked.

Purpleeye's paused for a moment. "Roll in some mud." She said. "That will get it all off."

"Thanks." Palmwind said. He looked all around for a puddle of mud, but the only one he could find was near kittypet place. Purpleeyes gave him a look, and gestured towards the puddle. Palmwind grunted. He didn't want to go see the kittypet named Crystal again. But he walked to the puddle, and started to roll around.

**Crystar POV**

Crystal walked over to Palmwind. She had a puzzled look in her face. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Oh, I'm just… getting some smells off of me." Palmwind said, a little embarrassed.

"You don't smell like anything bad." Crystal said.

"Maybe not to you, but if my clan smelled twoleg all over me, and kittypet," He gestured for her to go away. "then I would be in serious trouble."

"Oh, so you want me to leave." Crystal said, turning from puzzled to glum. "Ok. I'm sorry if I screwed up your life."

**Palmwind POV**

Palmwind instantly regretted ever doing that. "I'm sorry." He said. "You can stay, as long as I'm able to get your smell off of me." But Crystal still continued to walk away, and Palmwind couldn't think of anything else to do to get her attention…

**(Authors note: Can you guess what he's gonna do? Find out! Now place your mouse over the little button that says Go and click…)**


	4. Chapter 3, Manners

**(Authors note: Let's see if you people guessed correctly…)**

**Palmwind POV**

Palmwind got up and ran after her. "Crystal, I'm sorry." He said.

Crystal looked down. "I'm just going to get you in trouble, and I don't want to do that." She said, and continued to walk away.

"I can get your smell off!" Palmwind protested. "Really, I can!"

"No." Crystal said. She looked at Patch, who gave her a quick 'drama queen' look. Crystal gave her a 'I just want to see what he will do' look, and Patch started to laugh.

Palmwind jumped in-front of her. "Crystal!" He exclaimed. "I'm REALLY sorry!"

Patch and Purpleeyes broke out in laughter. They laughed really hard, until Crystal silenced them.

"Quiet!" She said. "This is NOT funny!" Crystal turned to face Palmwind. "And you need to learn some manners!"

"Manners!" Palmwind spat. "You're one to talk! I'm trying to apologize here, and..." Crystal let a tear fall from her eye, and Palmwind knew he did something wrong. "I'm sorry." He said again. "Sometimes I say things and I don't really mean it…"

Crystal ran through her kittypet door, and Patch gave Palmwind a long, hard look. "She really liked you, ya know." Then Patch walked after Crystal.

**Crystal POV**

Crystal sat down on a chair, and started to sob uncontrollably. She felt something sit next to her, and looked up to see Patch. "H-h-i-i" She said, between hiccups and sniffs.

Patch looked down at Crystal. "That tom was a jerk." She said. "I can't believe you liked him."

"Y-ye-ah." Crystal agreed. Then she gave another hiccup, and fell asleep.

**(Authors note: Oh, what is Palmwind gonna do now? Read and find out!)**


	5. Chapter 4, Desparate measures

**Palmwind POV**

Palmwind was desperate. He was so desperate, he didn't know what he was doing. But he ran through the kittypet door.

"Crystal!" He said. "I'm really sorry!"

"Palmwind!" Crystal exclaimed. "I thought clan cats didn't go in kittypet homes!"

Palmwind turned to face her. "What?" He said.

"You're in my house!" Crystal gave him a long look.

"I'm in a kittypet home!" Palmwind exclaimed. "How did I get in here!" He ran out, and ran back into the woods.

**Crystal POV**

Crystal ran out. "Are you really THAT sorry?" She asked.

"I-I guess so." Palmwind admitted. He walked away, and left Crystal alone with Patch.

"I take that back." Patch said. "He is not a jerk! If a cat ran after me like that, I would go crazy over him!" She said. "You lucky!"

"Yeah." Crystal said. "I guess he isn't that bad after all."

**Palmwind POV**

Palmwind was just outside the camp when he realized he forgot to roll in the mud to get Crystal's scent off. But he was to late, and when Tulippaw walked out to get some herbs, she wrinkled her nose. "Ugg, what happened to you? You smell horrible!" She said.

Palmwind didn't know what to say. "A twoleg came to take me, but I had to fight it, and then a kittypet came to help the twoleg, and I had to fight that too." He said. He stared at her, hoping she would believe it.

And Tulippaw did. "Oh, are you ok? Do you want me to look for some wounds? You look like your bleeding on your flank."

"Huh?" Palmwind looked down, and saw his flank WAS bleeding. He realized that when he tried to struggle away from the twoleg, he must have gotten stratched. "Oh, yes. Could you please?"


	6. Chapter 5, a lie

**Palmwind POV**

Dawnstar had ordered Palmwind to stay in camp. He was dozing in the warriors den, dreaming he was playing in a meadow with Crystal.

Palmwind awoke. He wanted to see Crystal again. But he couldn't leave, because he had a deep wound on his flank. He sighed. "Stupid twoleg!"

**Crystal POV**

Crystal traveled through the undergrowth. She had to see Palmwind again. She came to a tunnel, where she was surrounded by a place filled with mice and grass, it looked like a clan cat camp. She walked around. No one was here, or so it seemed. "Palmwind?" She said quietly. "Are you in here?" She stuck her head in a hole, where she saw another cat. "Palmwind?"

But it wasn't Palmwind in the hole. "What are you doing here, kittypet?" Tulippaw walked out. But at the same time, Palmwind walked out too.

"Crystal, what are you doing here! You shouldn't be here!" He said.

Tulippaw looked at Palmwind. "You know this kittypet?"

Palmwind stared at Tulippaw. He didn't know what to say, so Crystal said it for him. "I saved him when a twoleg got him."

"You told me a twoleg attacked you!" Tulippaw exclaimed. "You lied to me!"

"Well, I didn't want to tell the clan because I didn't want to get in trouble." Palmwind admitted.

Crystal butted in to the argument. "What is going on here!"

"Um, Crystal, you really should leave." Palmwind said. "You could get killed if you stay here."

Crystal widened her eyes, and shook her head in a 'thanks' sort of way. Then she darted home.

**Palmwind POV**

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Tulippaw exclaimed once Crystal was gone. "That is against the warrior code, you know."

"I know, and I'm sorry Tulippaw. I just didn't want to make the clan think that I needed kittypet help when I was in trouble." Palmwind apologized.

"Well, I guess that would be pretty embarrassing." Tulippaw admitted. "I guess if it had happened to me I would keep it a secret as well."

"So you won't tell on me?" Palmwind asked.

"I guess not, but don't you EVER lie to me again!" Tulippaw said. She walked away. "And, don't let that kittypet come back!"


	7. Chapter 6, joke chappie

**Palmwind POV**

Once again, Palmwind was having another one of his dreams about chicken. He had no idea what chicken was, but it smelled good.

**(Authors note: JK! I feel like making this chappie funny, this is a joke chappie, this IS part of the real story.) **

Once again, Palmwind was having another one of his dreams about playing in a meadow with Crystal. He sniffed some flowers, _I think they are daisies! _He thought. He picked one up with his teeth and gave it to Crystal.

"Oh, Palmwind, thank you!" Crystal said.

Palmwind awoke. His eyes were barely open, and Tulippaw was standing over him. "Oh, Palmwind, I love you!" She was saying in a high pitched voice.

"Hey!" Palmwind said. "Don't mess with my head."

All of the cats in the den were staring at him. "Who's Crystal?" Someone said.

**Crystal POV**

Crystal awoke from her comfy chair to a loud booming voice. She looked up. "Ugg, why can't you just leave the radio off in the morning?" She meowed to her owner. But he just bent down and stroked her head. He didn't answer.

Crystal needed to get away from the music. She walked through her kittypet door, and walked into the woods. "Ahhh, peace and quiet." She said curling up in the leaves.

She woke up again about an hour later; Palmwind and Tulippaw were standing over her. "Are you okay?" Tulippaw asked her.

"Why?" Crystal replied.

"A badger just came and almost attacked you! How did you not notice!" Palmwind exclaimed.

"I was sleeping." Crystal said. "I'm a deep sleeper." She walked to the fence where Patch was watching, an amused look in her eyes. Palmwind and Tulippaw followed.

"Hey, Palmwind, who's you girlfriend?" Patch asked. She was looking right at Tulippaw.

Palmwind and Tulippaw instantly jumped apart. "I'm not in-love with her!" Palmwind exclaimed. "She's my clan mate, we were going on a dawn patrol!"

"Oh." Patch said with a little laugh. "I thought you two were in-love!"

Crystal let out a little sigh. "I kinda thought so too." She said. She sat down. "You know, Palmwind, kittypet life isn't really that bad."

"Are you telling me I should become a kittypet!" Palmwind said, shocked as a mouse that was just killed. "No way!"

"Well, I'm just saying, that if you were a kittypet, I could see you more often." Crystal was obviously trying to get him to love her.

"Crystal, I see you enough! I'm not even SUPPOSED to see you!" Palmwind said. "I think it was best if we just stayed apart."


	8. Chapter 7, love

**(Authors note: and yet another chapter! Hope you like this one! R&R!)**

**Palmwind POV**

Palmwind hadn't seem Crystal for 3 days, and he was feeling great! No more dreams, and now there was no way for him to get in trouble!

**Crystal POV**

Crystal, on the other hadn, was not feeling great. After Palmwind had told her he didn't want to see her anymore, Crystal became very sick. "Palmwind," she muttered, "why?"

She got up. She didn't care if she got kelled. She had to see Pamwind again. She walked into the forest, when a cat with purple eyes called her over.

"Hey, you're looking for Palmwind, right? Well, it's dangerous for you to go back there. I'll get him for ya." The unusual cat bounded off in the direction of the camp. Crystal sat down and waited.

Not too long later the cat came with Palmwind. Crystal stared at him, and Palmwind dropped his jaw.

"You told me a hurt cat was here!" He yelled to the cat.

"A hut is IS here." The cat said. "This cat is hurt on the inside because of what you said."

Crystal got up and licked Palmwind's ear. Palmwind sighed. "I guess I can't stay away from you." He said. "I love you, Crystal."

"Crystal smiled. "I love you too."

"I'll leave you two alone." The cat walked away.

"Thanks, Purpleeyes." Palmwind called.

**1 forth of a moon later**

Crystal had told Palmwind to meet her tonight. She sat on the fence until a figure came. "Hi, Palmwind." She said. "Guess what?"

"What?" Palmwind asked.

"I'm having kits."


	9. Chapter 8, Dawnstar

**(Authors note: I think something interesting may happen in this chappie! R&R!)**

**Palmwind POV**

Palmwind hadn't seen Crystal in half a moon. He greeted her at her house today. "Hey, long time no see!"

"How are things going with the clan?" Crystal asked him.

"They haven't found out yet, but if they do…" Palmwind stared down.

"If they do, then you could stay with me." Crystal soothed him.

Palmwind wanted to change the subject. "So, how long do you think?" He asked.

"I would say a week." Palmwind turned his head to the side, and Crystal remembered that Palmwind spoke a little different. "A forth a moon." She corrected herself.

"That soon?"

"Yes, Palmwind, that soon."

Palmwind licked Crystal on the ear. "I love you, Crystal."

Crystal pulled away. "I have to go. My owners are calling me." Crystal turned and headed for her nest. "Be careful." She added.

"I will." Palmwind whispered. It was completely dark, and Palmwind knew he needed to get back to the clan. He turned and disappeared into the woods. He decided to take a quick walk, just to clear his mind of what was going on. So much was happening, with Crystal having kits, and the clan still being short on prey. It was hard for Palmwind to keep all of this a secret. He gave a heavy sigh, and headed towards the rock that Purpleeyes had always loved. He lay down for a little while, and got up. He walked to the camp entrance, but an odd pair of eyes met him there.

"You know you're not allowed to leave the camp after dark." Dawnstar scolded. "Where were you?"

Palmwind knew he could not lie again. "I was seeing a kittypet." He said. "Her name is Crystal."

Dawnstar squinted her eyes. "Why are you seeing a kittypet?"

"Because, she saved my life, and… and I love her."

**Authors note: Anyone recognize the beginning of this chappie? Don't forget to review!)**


	10. Chapter 9, NO!

**Palmwind POV**

Dawnstar stared into Palmwind's eyes. "Love? A KITTYPET!" DAwnstar started to break out in laughter. "Oh my gosh!" She breathed. "So, what did this kittypet DO!"

"She rescued me." Palmwind admitted. "I could have been taken away if not for her."

But Dawnstar couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my goodness! How pathetic! A kittypet saving a clan cat! Ha! I don't believe it!"

"But it's true!" Dawnstar stopped laughing.

"You serious?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh."

"Sorry."

"Well, you know you must be punished." Dawnstar stiffened. "It is against the warrior code to be around kittypets. Seeing them is one thing, but loving them? That could exile you!"

Palmwind looked down to the ground. "I know." He said. "But, she saved me…"

Dawnstar stared at him again, and Palmwind flinched. Would she really exile him?

Dawnstar started to speak. "You will sit vigil for 2 days, and you will take care of the elders for a week. No more seeing Crystal."

Palmwind spoke, but wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. "But Crystal is having kits!"

"WHAT!" Dawnstar exclaimed.

**Crystal POV**

Crystal could sense that something was wrong with Palmwind. She traveled to the camp, just to see if he was ok. She got there, and he was at the entrance. "Palmwind!" She said. "Is everything okay?"

Palmwind didn't answer him. "Palmwind?" She asked.

"He can't talk. He is holding vigil." A big cat came up to her. "I am Dawnstar. Palmwind can't talk, and he can't see you anymore."

"Well, why not?" Crystal protested.

"Because it is against the warrior code. And just to be sure of this, I am going to KILL you."

Palmwind broke out of his vigil. "NO!" He cried.


	11. Chapter 10, A horrible death

**Palmwind POV**

Palmwind ran out in front of Crystal. "I can't let you kill her!" He screamed. "I love her!"

"Get out of the way, Palmwind!" Dawnstar screeched. "This is against the warrior code, and you know it!" She tried very hard to get Palmwind to move, but he wouldn't budge. "Fine!" She spat. "I'll just have to kill both of you!"

**Crystal POV**

Crystal then jumped forward. "NO!" She said. "You are evil! Palmwind and I are in-love, I'll bet you have been once!" Crystal had amazing ways with words. "Haven't you ever felt the glory of it? I'll bet you have. And it's a wonderful feeling, isn't it?" Crystal was on a roll. "But you had to give that up to become leader, and you're just going to let everyone else suffer as you did?"

Dawnstar stared into space. "I've always loved Darkcloud. But he loved someone else. I felt heart-broken. So I didn't hesitate to become deputy."

"And you're going to make Palmwind feel heart-broken too? You want to let other people suffer as well?"

"No… I am happy for Palmwind…" Dawnstar was lightening up, but suddenly her words became fast and mysterious. "You can't love a kittypet!" She hissed. "You're breaking the warrior code, and I wont let you do that either! It's either the warrior code, or this… KITTYPET, Palmwind."

Palmwind was shocked. "I… I…" He stammered. "I… love you Crystal… but…"

Crystal felt like crying. "But the clan is more important to you." A wet tear fell from her eye. "I understand." She started to walk away, but Palmwind stopped her.

"You're more important to me than anything…" He said, and licked Crystal affectionately on the ear.

Dawnstar interrupted their happy moment. "I'll just have to KILL you then!" She leapt up, ready to get Crystal in the neck, but Palmwind jumped in front of her.

"I won't let you kill her!" He gasped, as razor sharp teeth met his throat. "Run!" He rasped. "Run, and remember… I love… you." Palmwind went limp, but Crystal didn't have time to grieve. Dawnstar was ready to kill her too, and she started to run. She ran as fast as she could, but she couldn't shake Dawnstar away. She was only 3 mouse-lengths away from her, when Crystal ran into kittypet place, with Dawnstar snarling. She ran through her kittypet door, with Dawnstar waiting outside.

"You ever set one paw on my territory again, and I'll kill you! You will die, kittypet!" She hissed from outside, but went away.

Two days later, Crystal gave birth to 3 toms and 1 she-cat, and when the she-cat was 3 moons old, she snuck her oldest kit outside the camp entrance. It squeaked and trembled in the snow, but Crystal left it, and hid in the bush as she watched it get taken into the SkyClan camp, and taken in as part of the clan.

**(The end, hope you enjoyed it! Please review it!)**


End file.
